


The Dragon's Mate

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Somnophilia, Dragon Castiel, Fantasy, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Dean, Vague Time Period, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the smell that caught Castiel’s attention.<br/>He had been lazing comfortably, in that space between awake and asleep, when the smell filtered into his lair. It was sweet, oranges, honey, and something else - but over that was the scent of pure, unadulterated fear.<br/>An omega - an omega on <i>his</i> land - was afraid, terrified, and Castiel would not stand for that.<br/>Walking to the edge of his cave, he spread his wings and took to the air, determined to find the omega and help them. Circling the forest below his cave, it didn't take long to find the distressed omega; or the six angry alphas chasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpai/gifts).



> Not only did I finally write ABO, I wrote Dragon!Cas in a vaguely medieval time period. I don't even know. Also? This was supposed to be a one shot and now it's got chapters (probably only 2-3 but still wtf?!). 
> 
> Loosely inspired by [Deadpai's](deadpai.tumblr.com) [incredible art](http://deadpai.tumblr.com/post/80843074722/dragoncas-and-dean). I gifted the work to her, and I hope she doesn't mind me writing a fic to go with the art. 
> 
> This one totally got away from me. Don't worry, though - there's more _In My Time of Vinyl_ coming!

It was the smell that caught Castiel’s attention. 

He had been lazing comfortably, in that space between awake and asleep, when the smell filtered into his lair. It was sweet, oranges, honey, and something else - but over that was the scent of pure, unadulterated fear. 

An omega - an omega on _ his  _ land - was afraid, terrified, and Castiel would not stand for that. 

Walking to the edge of his cave, he spread his wings and took to the air, determined to find the omega and help them. Circling the forest below his cave, it didn't take long to find the distressed omega; or the six angry alphas chasing him. 

The boy clung to the mane of a frothing black horse, as the alphas gained with every step. The horse was likely fast under other circumstances; but the animal was clearly reaching exhaustion. As he watched, one of the alphas slowed his mount and aimed a shot at the boy’s horse. The arrow struck the animal’s flank, and horse and rider went down - hard. 

“Ours now, lovely!” one of the men called, as the riders drew closer. 

The boy was clearly exhausted, too far gone to pull himself up and run away, but he watched in fear and horror as the men drew closer. 

Castiel would not stand for such blatant abuse. He dropped to an abrupt landing before the six mounted alphas. Horses rearing back in alarm, each man fought desperately to keep his saddle. Castiel roared, lighting the ground in front of them with flames. 

“You are trespassing on my lands. Be gone from my kingdom!”

“We’ll go, but the omega comes with us!”

“No!” Castiel growled. “The omega is under my protection!”

“He’s ours!” another yelled. 

Castiel made another wall of flames between the alphas and the omega. “If you can fetch him, then by all means,” he said smugly. 

The alphas exchanged looks. 

“He’s ours,” the apparent leader shouted. “We tracked him, plan to claim him.”

“No,” the boy whimpered. “They kidnapped me. I barely escaped.”

Fury roared in Castiel’s viens. “You took him against his will?”

“He’s an omega. He exists to pleasure alphas. Nothing more.”

A choked sob came from behind him. 

“Leave. Leave now and I will spare your lives.”

“Not without our prize!” The leader advanced his horse, brandishing a sword. “I fear you not, dragon!”

Castiel smote him where he stood. 

The other alphas stared in shock at the smoking pile of ash that had been their leader and his horse. 

“The rest of you - leave now or meet the same fate.”

As a group, they all turned, spurring their horses to gallop out of the clearing. 

Castiel watched them go before turning to the boy. 

He lay helplessly against the half-dead horse, fear making his limbs tremble. The stench of terror painted the air around them - along with the heavier smell of heat. 

“Please -” he whispered.

“I won’t hurt you.”

The omega was beautiful, with wide green eyes and freckle kissed cheeks. His clothes were shredded, and bits of smooth skin lay exposed to the dragon’s eyes. His breeches were soaked with slick. 

“Please,” he whispered again. “Please don’t -”

“I won’t hurt you. I swear it.”

“I - I -” The omega’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed against the horse.

Castiel carefully scooped the boy into his paw, closing his fingers to gently hold him in his grasp. He examined the horse, but the animal was dying, partly from the arrow, but mostly from exhaustion. He snapped it’s neck so the poor thing wouldn’t suffer further. 

Spreading his wings, he took to the air, the omega secured in his paw. 

* * *

 

Dean woke slowly, his head pounding and the  _ need _ thudding in his veins. Every part of his body hurt, but he could smell alpha. 

And he needed an alpha. 

The room had a high ceiling, and the bed was the most comfortable he’d ever slept in, but none of those details meant a thing. 

“Alpha,” he whimpered. “Help me.”

The heat made his head spin, made him forget - he was nothing more than a ball of need and lust. 

“Drink,” a gentle hand behind his neck and the smell of alpha was so strong and delicious he could cry, but a goblet was lifted to his lips. “Drink, it’ll help.”

His head was tilted backwards and a sweet, cool liquid dripped over his tongue. Dean swallowed every drop, and the need faded into sleepiness. The hands that had helped him drink lowered him back into a mound of blankets and pillows. 

“Rest. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Awareness faded and he drifted off into blackness. 

* * *

 

Castiel watched over the boy as he slept. He kept him hydrated, slipping the sleeping draught into every goblet full of water. With any luck, the boy would sleep through the remainder of his heat and wake up refreshed, none the worse for it. Castiel wondered if it was the boy’s first heat. 

He sat quietly reading a book and watching over the young man in his bed. The temptation to take him was strong - he smelled incredible - but he refused to take the boy against his will. That’s what the other alphas had been prepared to do, and Castiel refused to align himself with them. 

Setting the book aside, Castiel stood and stretched. His semi-human form felt cramped, but he believed the boy would be more comfortable with him if he at least appeared to be more human - but there was nothing he could do about the horns, or the smattering of dark blue scales trailing down his back. 

Several days passed, and on the third, he stopped slipping the sleeping potion into the boy’s water. He sat by the bed, patiently waiting for him to wake. 

In time, the boy stirred, eyelids fluttering. Pretty green eyes tracked the ceiling of the cave, confusion on his face. The heat scent had diminished significantly, and the boy’s stomach growled as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Inquisitive eyes found Castiel. 

“Are you the dragon?” he asked softly. 

“I am. My name is Castiel. What is your name?”

“Dean.”

Castiel nodded. “Hello, Dean. You're safe here.”

“I believe you. I was in heat but you didn't -” Dean blushed in the low light of the cave. 

“No. I would not take advantage of you like that. And I'd be happy to return you to your home now that you're feeling better.”

“No! I’m never going back there. Never.”

“And why is that?”

“My father intended to have me mated to a man three times my age. He had me locked in my room until I went into heat, but those alphas broke in - I don’t know, maybe they did me a favor.” Dean clambered out of the bed and started to pace before stopping dead in his tracks and staring down at the silk robe he was wearing. “Uh - where are my clothes?” he asked quietly, the blush a staining his cheeks a deep pink.

“They were destroyed. Barely shreds. You were covered in your own slick and feverish, so I bathed you. I assure you, nothing untoward happened. However, as I am mostly in dragon form and not this form,” Castiel gestured to his semi-human body, also wrapped in silk, “I have little need for clothing. That was all I had to protect your modesty.”

“Oh,” Dean said softly. “So you uh - bathed me and cared for me while I was in heat and never -”

“No. I’m a man -  _ dragon _ \- of my word. I swore I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Can I stay with you?”

“I hardly think that’s appropriate. You should be returned to your own people.”

“My own people,” Dean scoffed, “want to mate me to a sixty year old man.”

“How old are you?”

“I just turned nineteen. That was my first heat. Father said I was a late bloomer, whatever that means. He said he was lucky to find me a suitor at all.” Dean dropped back onto the edge of the bed. 

“Why would they mate you to someone you weren’t interested in? I don’t understand the ways of humans.”

“Why do dragons mate?” 

“For love.”

“Must be nice.” Dean’s stomach growled again. 

“I will fetch you some food.” Castiel stood and slipped out of his robe, aware of Dean’s eyes on him as he transformed.  A slim thread of omega arousal filtered into Castiel’s nose. 

“Whoa. That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

A small burn of pride filled Castiel’s chest. “I’ll return shortly. Make yourself at home.” 

He left the cave, off to find Dean something to eat. 

* * *

 

Castiel was beautiful. He slipped off his robe and Dean’s eyes couldn’t help but track every line and curve of his body. In his human form, his skin was smooth and tan, pulled tightly over well defined muscles. A trail of navy scales ran from his neck down to the small of his back. Two horns curled out of the sides of his head, elegant and curved, and of the purest ivory. In the dimness of the cave, his eyes glowed a preternatural blue. 

It was hard to ignore the evidence of his alpha status, even as it lay flaccid amongst dark curls. 

And when he transformed - Dean must have still been in heat, at least a little bit, because his body responded to Castiel’s show of power, a trickle of slick running down the inside of his thigh.

“Crap,” he muttered, pulling the robe away from his skin. Wandering back into the deeper part of the cave, he sought out the bath, hoping to cleanse himself before Castiel returned. Turning a corner into a chamber off the one that seemed to be Castiel’s living quarters, his mouth dropped. 

Mounds and piles of riches filled the cavern, as far as the eye could see. More silk robes like the one he was currently wearing were draped over thrones that appeared to be crafted of solid gold or silver. Gemstones sparkled in trunks, goblets and plates of jewel encrusted gold were stacked tall. Unable to resist, Dean lifted a golden crown studded with emeralds and placed it on his head. 

The smell of Castiel was strong in the cavern. It must have been his preferred place to rest, judging by the dragon shaped divot in the center of the pile of riches. Dean breathed in deep, the scent of pine, grass, and rain filling his sinuses. 

Nothing had ever smelled so good, and to his dismay, another heavy trickle of slick ran down his legs. “Fuck,” he muttered, stripping off the fine silk. He walked back to the other room and tossed it on the bed, before walking towards the back of the living quarters. Down a slight incline, he found a dimly lit pool of water. Dean tested it with his foot, pleased to find it warm and inviting. He lingered in the pool, drowsy and comfortable, the emerald crown still resting on his head. Dean drooped, eyelids slipping shut. 

When he awoke, Castiel was there, smiling at him. “That crown is very becoming. It matches your eyes. I see you found my hoard.”

“Uh,” Dean mumbled, sitting straight up in the water. “I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to -”

“No harm was done. I’ve brought you a robe. When you’re ready, I’ve prepared something for you to eat.”

“Thank you,” Dean said softly, staring down at the water, cheeks aflame. He reached for the crown. 

“Leave it on. It suits you. Join me when you’re ready,” Castiel smiled, leaving the room. 

No, the heat definitely wasn’t completely over, and Dean needed to tend to himself before joining Castiel and his wonderful scent for dinner. 

* * *

 

He waited patiently for Dean to join him, laying out fruits and veggies on golden platters. Castiel had probably brought back entirely too much venison, but he had no way of knowing how long Dean would stay. Despite Dean’s insistence to the contrary, Castiel believed Dean would eventually wish to be returned to his people. 

Time passed, and Dean eventually returned, his cheeks flushed and his smell stronger. Castiel thought he detected the scent of pleasure on the air, and the thought of Dean - 

No, he had to cut that thought off. It wouldn’t do, to tell Dean he was safe here and then have him smell alpha arousal in the air. Castiel thought of his mother, a vision that never failed to bring him back to earth. 

“Uh, you ok over there?” Dean asked, tightening the robe around him. 

“I’m fine. Please, eat. There’s wine,” he smiled, pouring a glass and pushing it towards Dean. 

“You really went all out. Wow, Cas, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble on my account.”

“It’s no trouble and -  _ Cas _ ?”

“Yeah. Unless you don’t like it. I’m sorry.”

“I like it,” Castiel smiled. “Please eat.”

Dean nodded and reached for a plate. He ate heartily, and Castiel refilled his wine glass more than once. By the time they finished supper, Dean was nodding into his plate. 

“I believe it’s time for bed. In the morning, we’ll discuss what I’m to do with you.” Dean blinked sleepily at Castiel. Moving around the table, Castiel scooped a half asleep Dean into his arms. 

“Mmm,” Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck. “I’m just gonna stay here with you. You’re nice to me,” he murmured, laying his head on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“To bed with you, silly boy. We’ll talk in the morning.” He carried Dean to the bedchamber, laying him carefully on the sheets. 

Dean reached out for his arm, pulling him closer. “Stay. Smell so nice. Please?”

Against Castiel's better judgement, he crawled into bed beside Dean, not even a little surprised when the boy sprawled across his chest. Dean’s scent filled his nostrils and he reveled in it, turning his face into the boy’s hair and falling into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

* * *

 

Dean woke soaked with sweat and slick and the smell of something incredible making him dizzy with lust. The smell’s source was close to him, wrapped alongside him in the winding silken sheets. 

“Cas -” Dean breathed, opening his eyes to find the dragon above him, the unnatural glow of his eyes stronger than before. 

“I have to go. I have to leave.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Dean didn’t want Cas going anywhere, and he reached out to touched the dragon’s skin. 

“You’ve triggered my rut. You smell - irresistible to me. I have to leave. There’s plenty of food and -” Cas sucked in a deep breath. “You’re still in heat.”

“I think you made it come back. We triggered each other. Cas, you know what this means? We’re true mates.”

“No, Dean. No. You need to get back to your people - we’re not the same species.”

“I don’t care.” Dean sat up and wiggled out of his robe, trailing his hands up Cas’s chest. “I feel safe with you. You smell so good, like nothing I’ve ever smelled. You’re my mate, Cas.”

“No, Dean,” Cas shoved him away. “This can’t be. Humans don’t mate with dragons. It’s - it’s -  _ inappropriate _ .”

“Fuck propriety. I’d rather be with you than any of the suitors my father’s thrown at me. None of them smelled as good.” Emboldened, Dean leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of Cas’s neck, sucking in all the wonderful smells at their strongest point. 

“You will - Dean, you complained that your father wanted you to mate with a sixty year old. I’m over a thousand years old.”

“I don’t care.”

“You will,” Cas murmured, distracted as Dean sucked and licked at the skin of his neck. “Dragons have mated with humans - but the moment I bite you, you’ll start to change. We mate for life. Humans aren’t immortal - until they’re mated and bitten. You’ll grow wings and scales and you’ll change.”

“I don’t care.” 

“That’s the heat talking,” Cas said desperately. 

“Do you want me?” Dean looked into Cas’s eyes. 

“From the moment I scented you.”

“Then take me.”

“Dean -”

“Please. Please, Cas.” 

For a moment, Dean thought Castiel would cave. 

“No.” Cas pulled himself from the bed and let his robe drop to the floor. “I won’t do this to you. You deserve a choice, and not one made in the heat of the moment, when you aren’t capable of making decisions. I’ll return. There’s plenty of food.” Castiel’s body shimmered and he transformed as he turned away from Dean. Fully a dragon once again, he lifted his wings and left the cave. 

“Cas, no,” Dean whimpered, falling back into the bed. Heat consumed him, slick oozing from his body. It hurt. It hurt so bad, and he whined Cas’s name again. 

Dean had never experienced a heat before. His father believe his alpha mate would be responsible for teaching Dean the way of things. He didn’t know what to do, or how to help himself, and the hand he wrapped around his throbbing cock only slaked the heat a small bit. He  _ needed _ . 

He needed Cas. 

* * *

 

Castiel flew north, over the lush and green forests of Winchester; over the Sea of Campbell; over the mountains of Harvelle; pushing himself harder, faster. He needed to distance himself from Dean before he did something they’d both regret. 

Hours later, the black forest of Hellania passed below him, giving way to the frozen tundras of Lucervia. An hour past that found him touching down on the northern most point of the planet, his brother’s remote kingdom where nothing but the occasional polar bear roamed - and one was unfortunate to cross his path. Desperate to cover the smell of Dean on his skin, he ripped the bear limb from limb, bathing himself in it’s blood as he tore flesh from the bones with his teeth. 

Still, over the copper tang of freshly spilt gore, Dean’s scent shone through like a beacon, demanding he turn tail and head back to his mate immediately. 

“Not my mate!” Castiel bellowed angrily, sending jets of flame over the bear’s carcass. He took flight again, found an opening in the ice floes and dove deep into the water. The cold shocked him to his core, but he stayed under the waves as long as possible, washing away the blood and with any luck, Dean’s alluring scent. 

Unable to stand the cold any longer, Castiel burst through the surface, shaking off the water as he took to the air once more. 

Dean’s scent was unavoidable. 

“You smell mated, brother.”

“Gadreel,” Castiel greeted his grey hued brother. “It’s been a long time.”

“That it has. What brings you so far north, smelling of rut and mate?”

“I’m not mated. I saved an omega in heat from savages and his scent is all over me.” Castiel touched down beside Gadreel on the frozen ground. “Try as I might, I can’t seem to escape him.”

“He triggered your rut?”

“Yes.”

“He is your true mate, Castiel.”

“He’s human.”

“Oh.” Gadreel sat back on his haunches, expression thoughtful. “Abner was also human, when we met and mated.”

“I know.”

“What is the problem then?”

“He’s so young. It’s his first heat and he was running from a forced mating. He deserves better.”

“I understand.” Gadreel sat quietly. 

“You think I should go to him.”

“That depends. Is he afraid of you?”

“Quite the opposite,” Castiel chuckled. 

“Did he reject your advances?”

“No. I didn’t make any. He tried to convince me to lay with him.”

Gadreel chuckled. “Then why are you here, brother, thousands of miles from him, when your alpha wishes to be joined with his omega?” Gadreel leaned in closer, taking a deep breath. “All I smell on you is happy omega. Go back, little brother. Mate. Live a long and happy life.”

“Is it really that simple?”

“Did you tell him he would begin to change with the bite?”

“Yes. He said he didn’t care.”

Slapping Castiel on the back, Gadreel laughed merrily. “Go home, brother. Go home and claim your mate!”

* * *

 

Castiel didn't return. Night fell and Dean lay feverish in the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he needed food and water, but he lacked the energy to get out of bed. Others went through heat alone and survived. What was wrong with him? 

Morning came and Castiel hadn’t returned. Dean shook and trembled, desperate for his alpha. What was wrong with him? He’d survived eighteen years without Castiel in his life, and now he couldn’t even make it twenty-four hours?

He needed to eat. He needed to drink. At the rate his body was producing slick, he had to care for himself, but Dean fell weakly back into the pillows, letting sleep claim him. It was easier to be unconscious than to deal with the unshakable, unending arousal that no amount of self-pleasuring sated. 

When he woke again, the faint light outside the cave told him it was evening, and still Castiel hadn’t returned. His thirst was an animal all it’s own; if nothing else, he needed water. Dean pulled himself from the nest of soiled sheets. He tumbled out of the bed and crawled towards the table, but didn’t make it, passing out a few feet away. 

He woke to the smell of Castiel, gentle hands cradling him in the warm water of the pool. 

“Drink,” Cas murmured, holding a goblet to his mouth. “You’re dehydrated. Drink.”

Dean sucked down the water gratefully, letting his body relax against Castiel. “You’re back,” he whispered, “you came back.”

“I shouldn’t have left.” Cas held another goblet of water to his lips and Dean drank. “I should have stayed. But I don’t want to hurt you.” He sighed. “It appears I did just that by leaving. You could have died.”

“But I didn’t. You came back.”

“Dean, I need you to understand what mating with me will mean for you. You’ll change. You won’t be human. My biology will override yours.”

“I don’t care. You smell so good. You smell like home and everything I ever wanted.”

Castiel produced soap from somewhere, rubbing it into Dean’s hair. “I was so afraid. I came home to find you unconscious on the floor, your heart rate dangerously fast. I thought I was going to lose you.” He poured water over Dean’s head, rinsing the soap from his body. “You smell like home to me too, Dean, but I need you to be sure. Mating with me is eternal. You’ll become immortal. You’ll bear my children and they will also be immortal. It’s irreversible. I need you to understand.”

“I do understand. I still want you, Cas.” Dean rolled into Cas’s arms, burying his face in Cas’s neck where he scent was strongest. “I want everything that comes with it. Please. Please mate me.”

Castiel growled, eyes glowing bright blue. He stood and reached down, scooping Dean into his arms. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Dean agreed, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck. He clung to Cas as the dragon stepped out of the pool, both of their bodies dripping water as Castiel carried him to the bedchamber. Castiel’s arousal filtered into Dean’s nose and a wave of slick leaked from his body. Cas’s nostrils flared at the scent and his eyes darkened. He tossed Dean on the bed and covered his body with his own. 

“Cas,” Dean whimpered. 

“Ssh, my omega. I’ll take care of you.” 

He kissed Dean then, their first sweet kiss. Cas tasted like black cherries and chocolate, intoxicating and alluring. Dean melted into the kiss, his body leaking all over the sheets. 

“You taste like heaven,” Cas murmured, dropping his head to attack Dean’s neck. “Better than the sweetest wine or the finest confections.”

“Cas -”

“My sweet omega.” Cas kissed his way down Dean’s body, spreading his legs as he went. He folded Dean in half, exposing his leaking hole. 

The dragon’s tongue was hot against his skin, and Dean couldn’t help the way his hips drove upward. He moaned, hands blindly reaching for Cas’s hair, but finding curved horns instead. Wrapping his fingers around them, Dean held on tight as Cas tormented his entrance with his tongue, diving inside and slurping his slick right from the source. 

“Oh god, Cas!” Dean cried. 

Cas hummed contentedly against Dean’s skin, and the vibrations sent another wave of pleasure through his body. Pulling off with an obscene smacking sound, Cas stared up at Dean, eyes bright blue. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither. My father - he demanded I save myself,” Dean told him breathlessly. 

“Dragons mate for life - we don’t mate casually. I’m - I’m inexperienced.”

“Then we’ll learn together,” Dean smiled. 

Cas climbed his body again, claiming Dean’s mouth in a rough kiss. Dean could taste his own slick in Cas’s mouth and the combined flavors of both of them was intoxicating. 

“You’ll have to turn over. I’ve been told that the for the first time at least, we’ll be tied for quite some time.” He pulled back, allowing room for Dean to move. “My rut is demanding. Please, Dean,” Cas cajoled. 

Smiling, Dean rolled onto his belly before pushing up onto his hands and knees. Cas gasped behind him. 

“Do you have any idea -”

“Fuck me, Cas. Please. Fuck me, alpha.”

Cas’s mouth was on him again, licking and sucking, making obscene noises that would have made Dean blush furiously if he wasn’t so gone on lust and need. Heat built in the base of his spine and he came hard all over the sheets, gasping and panting as Cas’s fingers teased his balls. 

“Beautiful,” Castiel sighed. He grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him backwards, the blunt head of his cock pushing just inside Dean’s body. Simultaneous moans bounced off the walls of the cave as Castiel’s hips met Dean’s ass. 

“You are so warm. So tight.” Cas rested his forehead between Dean’s shoulders. “I’ve never - it’s overwhelming,” he whispered. 

“I know. You feel so good, Cas.  _ Please - _ ”

“I’ve got you, beloved.”  

“Mmm, fuck me Cas.  _ Take  _ me.”

Dean felt Cas’s growl travel up his spine, and spurred on, the dragon pulled back, slamming back in so hard he pushed Dean up the bed. Instinct took over, and Cas fucked him with abandon, wrapping his arms around Dean’s chest and pulling him upright. Stretching his arms upward, Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’s horns, holding on tight for the ride. 

It didn’t take long, and he could begin to feel Cas’s knot swelling. It dragged on his rim with each thrust, and Dean was teetering on the edge, about to come again. 

“Mine!” Cas shouted, sinking his teeth deep into the meaty part of Dean’s shoulder. 

Fire lit his blood and Dean screamed as he came, pain and ecstasy wrapped together. His vision dimmed, but he felt Cas’s release splash inside him. 

When Dean came back to himself, Cas had laid them side by side in the ruined sheets, Dean’s back against Cas’s chest and strong arms wrapped tightly around him. The dragon was licking at Dean’s mating bite, a contented vibration in his chest. 

“Are you - are you purring?” Dean asked drowsily. 

“I’m very happy,” Cas replied simply. “Mine,” he whispered into Dean’s neck. 

“Yours,” Dean sighed happily. 

He drifted off not long after, warm and content in his mate’s arms. 

* * *

 

Fifteen year old Prince Samuel watched with interest as the scouts returned to the throne room. Sir Benny in particular wore a satisfied expression.  

“Report?” King John asked. 

“We found the dragon’s lair, sire, and Prince Dean’s scent is everywhere.”

“Prepare a raiding party. We leave at dawn.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Sir Benny bowed low, the feathers on his black hat brushing the floor. He and the other knights departed to prepare for morning. 

“They found Dean?” Sam asked. 

“Yes.” John’s eyes were hard as he regarded his youngest son. “We’ll fetch him from the dragon in the morning, and then your brother will mate King Alastair as planned, securing our alliance with Hellania.”

“Father, I don’t understand why you’d want to ally us with Hellania in the first place. And Dean did not want to mate Alastair.”

“ _ King _ Alastair -”

“You’re forcing Dean into what will likely be a loveless mating. I don’t understand - he deserves better, Father -”

“Samuel -”

“No! It’s not fair. Dean’s always done what you asked, and never asks for anything. Except that he doesn’t want to mate with Alas-”

“Do not argue with me, Samuel. You’re not king yet.” John stood and left the throne room, the discussion clearly over. 

Sighing, Sam left as well, off to find Bobby. 

Perhaps the Captain of the Guard could talk some sense into his hard headed father. 

  
  
  



	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for attempted rape.

Dean and Castiel crashed together twice more during the night, and the dragon quickly found himself becoming addicted to the noises his mate made in the heat of passion. They slept off and on and Cas woke slowly with the faint light of dawn as it filtered into the cave. 

Dean was a bundle of warmth beside him, curled up and tucked in, his face buried in Cas’s neck. He rutted against Cas’s thigh, already in the throes of his next round of heat but not awake at all. Lifting him gently in his arms, Castiel slid inside of his mate’s soaking wet hole, fucking him slowly despite his rut’s demand to take Dean harder. 

Moaning in his sleep, Dean’s hips worked into Cas’s lap. He woke up as he came, nails digging into Cas’s chest. “Cas!” 

“Ssh, sweet omega,” Cas soothed, flipping Dean on his back. “I’ll take care of you.” He pulled out and thrust back into Dean. 

The omega gasped and wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist, hips driving upward to meet every movement. He was already hard again, whimpering as Castiel pounded into him. 

They came together, Cas’s knot locking him inside. Dean shook helplessly in his arms as his second orgasm took him. Rolling carefully onto his back, Cas arranged Dean on his chest, knowing it would be a more comfortable position for him to wait out Castiel’s knot, rather than having the full weight of the dragon on his chest. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Cas murmured, kissing Dean's forehead. 

“Good morning.” Dean’s fingers combed through Cas’s hair, occasionally brushing across his curved horns. “Will I get a set of these too?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes. And scales, and wings. You’ll be able to shift like I do, as well.”

“What color do you think my scales will be?”

“Green.”

Dean smiled. “You seem so sure.”

Brushing his fingers across the base of Dean’s neck, Cas smiled back. “They usually match a dragon’s eyes. Mine are blue, my scales are blue. Yours will likely be green.”

“Oh.” Dean laid his head on Cas’s chest. “Will the change hurt?”

“No. Abner, my brother Gadreel’s mate, was also human. His transformation was gradual, over the course of several months. He experienced some discomfort the first time he shifted, but said there was no pain.”

“Ok. What if I get pregnant on this heat, though? Will I be ok?”

“I don’t think you can get pregnant until you’ve fully transformed.” He sniffed Dean’s neck. “And you’re not now. Your scent hasn’t changed.”

“Ok,” Dean said again. He didn’t say anything for a long time after that, his breathing deep and even against Cas’s neck as he fell back asleep. When he woke, Cas would bathe him and feed him, and hopefully his heat would fade. Cas could already feel his rut dying out. He dozed off and on until Dean woke again. 

“We need to bathe,” he told him. “And then I’ll feed you. How are you feeling?”

“I think the heat is fading,” Dean said, sitting up in bed. “Or at least taking a break.”

“Good.” Cas gently pushed Dean off of him and climbed out of bed, holding out a hand to assist Dean. Once Dean was on his feet, Castiel scooped him up into his arms.

“Cas,” Dean whined, “you don’t have to carry me everywhere.”

“I enjoy carrying you. However, if it displeases you -”

“I didn’t say that,” Dean smiled, kissing Cas’s nose as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Cas carried Dean to the pool, carefully stepping in. He settled into the hot water with Dean still in his arms. A small basin floated nearby, and Cas used it to dump water over Dean's head. He rubbed fragrant soap into his mate’s hair, washing away the sweat and grime. 

“Can I bathe you, too?” 

“Of course,” Cas smiled. “I'd enjoy it.”

Dean hummed while Cas washed him, happily returning the favor when he was done. After rinsing Cas clean, Dean settled in his lap. 

“Where did the suds go? How does the pool stay clean?”

“It's not still water. There's an underground stream that feeds it, and the walls of the pool are made of salt and sandstone, which naturally filters the water. This pool and the large cavern where I store my hoard are the reasons I chose this cave.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Nearly ten centuries, by your people's definition of time. I found it when I was ten summers old.”

Dean’s pretty eyes widened. “You were out on your own at ten years old?”

“Dean,” Cas chuckled, “at ten, a dragon is fully grown and ready to find their own nest.”

“But does that mean -” Dean frowned, “does that mean our future children will leave so young?”

“It's not young to a dragon, I assure you.” Dean didn't seem convinced, but their discussion was halted by the rather loud growl of his stomach. Cas chuckled. “You need food, my love.”

“Yeah, that was embarrassing,” Dean muttered, cheeks flushed. 

“Come.” Cas stood, loving the way Dean’s eyes trailed over his wet body with interest, his eyes darkening slightly. Maybe his heat wasn’t completely finished. “Let’s eat. I’ve got fruit, cheese, and bread.”

“Where do you get human-made food from?” Dean took Cas’s hand and let him help him from the pool. 

Wrapping a thick towel around Dean, Cas rubbed his limbs dry as he explained. “The kingdoms of Harvelle and Campbell are my allies, and I visit their merchants often. My gold is as good as anyone else’s.” Castiel frowned. “I used to be closely allied with the kingdom of Winchester, but lately, their king has been odd and distrustful with me.”

Dean fidgeted. “King John?”

“Yes. You are a Winchesterian, then?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said, looking down at the ground. Cas pulled the towel away and wrapped Dean in one of the dozens of silk robes. “I don’t want to go back,” he told Cas.

“I know. But you won’t have to.” He leaned in and kissed the mating bite. “You’re mine, now.” Rutting against Cas, Dean let out a breathy little sound. “Let’s not start that again,” Cas admonished gently, despite his own growing need. Clearly, his rut hadn’t ended. “You need to eat first.”

“Ok,” Dean slipped his hand into Cas’s. “I am hungry,” he admitted. 

Cas led the way back to the dining area. Dean sat while he laid out the fruit, cheese, and bread he’d purchased in Campbell. “Eat, my love.”

Dean ate with gusto. “Hungrier than I thought,” he muttered between bites. 

“You’ve had quite the workout.”

Blushing prettily, Dean stared down at his plate. “Yeah, guess I have.”

They ate in silence for a bit. 

“May I ask you a few questions?” 

“Uh, sure - I mean, you’re my mate and all now.”

“That doesn’t mean I have a right to all your secrets.”

“Doesn’t it though?” Dean asked, frowning. “My Dad said the alpha is the ruler of the house, and that an omega should submit unquestioningly.” Dean took a drink of water. “But you know what? He wasn’t always like that. When I was younger, he used to tell me someday I’d find my true mate, just like he and Mom found each other. He said true mates have an equal relationship. I know my parents did. They were happy together, I remember. He told me it was ok to wait until I found my true mate.”

“Some say true mates are a fairy tale,” Cas said softly. 

“You know, it was just so weird. He kept telling me that true mates existed and someday I’d find mine - he said he just wanted me to be happy, that that came first. He’s a good father, or he was at any rate. But then he came back from a trip north and he hasn’t been the same since. And next thing out of his mouth was that I had to get mated to  _ Alastair  _ -”

“ _ King  _ Alastair?” Cas asked incredulously, “why would he mate you to -” He studied Dean’s face. His mate was bright pink, clearly embarrassed. “Oh. You’re  _ Dean _ . Dean of Winchester. King John’s oldest. How did I miss that?”

“Does it matter?” Dean whispered. 

“It does. But there’s nothing to be done about it. I just don’t understand why your father would attempt to ally Winchester with Hellania. They’ve always been enemies, from before King Henry’s time. When your father married Mary of Campbell, I was there. It was a beautiful match, and I do remember how happy they were. Same for when Ellen of Harvelle came to Winchester to be Captain Singer’s wife. Good matches all around. Mating you to Alastair makes no sense.”

“At least we agree on that.”

Cas tapped his lip thoughtfully. “Your father changed about six months ago, you say? After the trip?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm.” A smell wafted into the cave and Castiel tensed. 

“What is it?”

“Humans, in the clearing below. I can smell them.”

Dean sniffed the air comically. “I can’t!” he protested. 

Leaning over to kiss his mate’s nose, Cas smiled. “Enhanced dragon senses. In time, you’ll be able to smell things from over a mile away. Wait here, I’ll find out what they want.”

“Alright.”

Cas dropped his robe and transformed, flying out of the mouth of the cave. 

* * *

 

Dean tidied their breakfast while he waited for Cas to return. His need was growing again, slick coating the inside of his thighs. It wasn’t the dire need he’d had for the previous portion of his heat. This seemed mild, and he wondered if it would be the last time that his body demanded a knot until his next heat. 

Cas touched down in the mouth of the cave and transformed, the smell of rut and frustration coming in with him. 

“Are you ok?” Dean eyes widened as he caught the third scent. “My father,” he said softly. 

“He’s waiting below. I advised them to rest their horses and wait. My rut is -” 

“What does he want?” Dean asked fearfully.

“He wants you to come with him.”

“But I -”

“Not permanently. He wants you to come back with him and collect your dowry, and then I’m to join you in two days for a formal mating ceremony.”

“Do you believe him?” Dean asked, as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and lifted him back into the bed.

“I don’t know. I didn’t smell any deceit on him - but his smell was,” he kissed along Dean’s neck distracted. “You smell so good.”

“Cas - he smelled like what?”

“Oh. I don’t know. Too - clean? Sterile? I’m not sure.” Cas dug his teeth in Dean’s mating mark and Dean quit asking questions. 

In the aftermath, as Dean lay in Cas’s arms, he started to think about what his father was going to say to him. He had to be disappointed. Dean had always done what he’d been asked. 

“What is it?”

“I’m going to get the tongue lashing from hell, you know? I always did what I was told. He must be so mad at me.”

“He didn’t seem so. A little put out, maybe, but not upset. More concerned for your safety.”

Dean propped himself up on one arm, grunting a little as Cas’s knot shifted inside him. “I think you should come with me. What’s the point of separating us?”

“I think your father wants to try and salvage what little tradition he can with the mating ceremony. And we shouldn’t see each other for twenty-four hours before hand. I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

“I don’t want the stupid ceremony. Why can’t he just give us the blessing and let us be?”

“You’re a prince, Dean. Propriety must be observed on some level.” He stroked his fingers soothingly through Dean’s hair. “It will be ok, and we’ll be together again in a few short days.”

“I guess I can hang out with Sammy until it’s time.”

“There’s the bright side. Come,” Cas smiled, sitting up as his knot slipped free. “One last bath and then I’ll take you to your father.”

“Alright,” Dean groused. “I guess I can play nice for a few days.”

“That’s my boy,” Cas smiled, kissing the tip of Dean’s nose.

* * *

 

Cas gently set Dean on the grass before his father and Sir Benny. Dean stared down at the ground while the dragon and his father made small talk, confirming their plans for Cas to come to Winchester in a few days for the ceremony. Still in his dragon form, Cas looked over at Dean and smiled. 

“So I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?” Dean asked softly, patting Cas’s snout. “I don’t like this,” he whispered. “It feels wrong.”

“Because our mating is such a new thing - it’s anathema to separate. But it’s only temporary my love. Forty-eight hours, and then I’ll bring you home to stay.”

Dean could feel his father’s eyes on him as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Cas’s nose. “Promise you’ll come for me.”

“Nothing but death could stop me.”

Shuddering at the very idea, Dean steeled himself and turned back to his father. “There’s only two horses,” he complained.

“You’ll ride with me,” John said firmly. “Safer that way.”

Sighing, Dean stepped forward, wishing he had something more concealing than a silk robe to wear. Benny assisted him to sit in front of his father on the horse, rather than the back, and Dean couldn’t help feeling irate at being treated like some wilting flower of an omega. 

“This is stupid.”

“Stop complaining.” John spurred his horse and Dean turned to take one last look at Cas, standing in the clearing with his paw raised in goodbye. A wave of nausea swept through Dean, along with the fear that it was the last time he’d see the dragon. “Calm down,” John told him. “Everything is fine.”

They were less than two miles from home when John slipped the pungent smelling cloth over Dean’s mouth and nose. He struggled not to breath in the foul smelling stuff, but he weakened quickly, and a deep breath had his head spinning. 

He looked to Benny for help, but horror filled him as Benny winked, his eyes completely black. 

“No -” he whispered, struggling to get away from John, away from Benny, but the potion on the cloth pulled him under fast, and Dean knew no more. 

* * *

 

“You can’t be serious. He just had a heat and you want me to trigger another one?” Rowena put her hand on her hips and glared at the king. “It could kill him!”

“Do as you’re told, witch,” John spat. 

She watched as Sir Benny laid the unconscious prince on a cot, making fast work of a set of chains. He chained Dean at the wrists and attached a heavy iron collar to his neck. 

“What are you doing? He’s your son and you’re treating him like a common criminal.”

“Make the potion. Now.”

Huffing, Rowena went back to her bench to prepare the heat potion. She looked over at Dean, prone and helpless on the cot. The fancy robe he was wearing had slipped to the side, revealing a fresh mating bite. “Why, he’s already mated. What are you hoping to accomplish by forcing him into heat?”

“I didn’t approve that claim. Dean’s to be mated to another.”

“Unless his mate is dead, you’ll have a terrible time overriding that bite.”

John strode across the room, boots loud against the stone floor. He wrapped a hand around Rowena’s neck and pushed her against the wall. “You listen to me, witch. You aren’t paid to think. You’re paid to make potions and to serve the king. Now, make the damn potion and  _ serve your king _ .” He released her and she slumped against the wall. 

“He’s here,” Benny announced, opening the door. 

A tall, balding man stepped through the door, resplendent in black robes. “Hello, friends,” he said, in lisping voice. 

“Alastair,” John greeted. 

Rowena shuddered. Alastair, the king of Hellania, here in Winchester?

“Witch! Get to work!” John demanded. 

And since when did John call her _ witch _ ? The king had never been anything but kind to her. Something was very wrong here. Still, she got to work on the potion, keeping an ear open to the conversation behind her. 

“He’s no longer pure,” Alastair said, disgust in his voice. “And there’s a mating bite. What exactly do you expect me to do here?”

“Your bite must be stronger, deeper. To the bone. And the witch is preparing a potion to send him back into heat. Bite him while you mate him. Force your will on him.”

“Hmm. It could work.”

Rowena handed John the bowl of potion. “I won’t stay and watch this,” she told him. “I’m done.” Before John could protest, she darted out the door. Hurrying through the corridors, she found Prince Sam’s quarters and burst in without knocking. 

Captain Singer and Lady Ellen were inside, going over lessons with the young prince. They all three looked up in surprise. 

“Prince Samuel, if ever a time presented itself for you to remove your father as King of Winchester, well m’dear, that time is now.”

* * *

 

Sam rushed through the halls of the castle, Bobby, Ellen, and Rowena hot on his heels. A heavy blade rested at his hip and he was prepared for battle. 

Slamming the door open, Sam saw something he never wanted to see again. 

Alastair, king of Hellania, had his brother pinned to the floor. Dean was struggling, but only just. He appeared too weak to do much else, and was barely conscious. His clothes had been ripped away and it was clear by Alastair’s partial state of undress as to where things were heading. 

Benny charged at Sam, his eyes beetle black, but Bobby stepped forward and tossed a flask of water into Benny’s face. Benny screamed and darted away.

“No!” John yelled, “how dare you interrupt?!”

“I, Prince Samuel of Winchester, do hereby remove you as King and assume the throne.”

John chuckled, a low, dark sound. “And who will you find to back your claim?”

“I do,” Bobby said firmly, stepping forward. “I serve King Samuel.”

“As do I,” Ellen added. 

“You need a third.”

“I serve King Samuel,” Rowena said meekly, stepping into the room.

“Traitors! The lot of you!”

Sam pulled a blade from his robes and stepped forward, advancing on his father. “You’re not my father. You haven’t been since your trip to Hellania.” He gestured towards Dean shaking on the floor. “My father would never allow this.”

“Too late,” Alastair sneered, gripping Dean by the shoulder and pulling him upright. Before anyone else could react, he sunk his teeth deep into the meat of Dean’s shoulder. Dean screamed in agony as the sound of cracking bone filled the room. “He’s mine,” Alastair grinned, pulling away from Dean, gore dripping down his chin. 

_ “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, _

_ omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, _

_ omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” _

John and Benny covered their ears, sinking to the floor as Bobby continued the chant. Alastair charged Sam, but Sam countered with his blade, sinking it deep into the evil king’s shoulder. Red light sparked from the wound and Alastair growled as he sunk to the ground.

“Like that, Demon? A gift from my father before he left. Packs a kick, doesn’t it?”

“AUDI NOS!” Bobby yelled. All three men screamed, black smoke pouring from their mouths. It swirled in a circle above their heads before dissipating into nothing. 

“Fuck,” Benny groaned. 

John lay still and unmoving on the ground, as did the man who’d housed Alastair. Dean curled into a ball and lay shaking, little whimpers escaping him. 

Sam didn’t know who to tend to first. He looked over at Benny, who seemed largely unharmed. “You’re ok?”

“Yes, your highness. I’m so sorry - I didn’t -”

“No time, Benny. Did the dragon mate Dean?”

“Yes.”

“Gather riders and fetch him immediately. Take a white flag. Tell him he’s needed.” Sam knelt beside the shaking form of his brother. “He’s Dean’s only hope now.”

Benny saluted and barreled out of the room. 

“I didn’t give him the heat potion,” Rowena explained. “Just something to make him sleepy. I couldn’t do it.”

“I-I’m g-glad,” a voice rasped. John struggled to sit up and Bobby went to him, lifting John into a sitting position. “I tried so hard to fight - was Azazel. He took me - trip to Hellania. I tried to fight.”

“It’s ok, Dad,” Sam said quietly, sitting beside his father and taking his hand. “We’ll get Dean help. Everything will be ok.”

“They’re going to bring war - Sammy - need allies. Campbell. Harvelle. The dragons.” He coughed, blood staining his chin. “S’mmy. Important. Tell Castiel - he has -” he coughed again. “I bless the union. Castiel - a friend.” 

“Dad, just hang on, we’ll get the healer,” Sam pleaded. 

“Not this time, S’mmy.” He reached up and cupped Sam’s cheek in his palm. “You’ll be a good king,” he whispered. His eyes fluttered shut as he collapsed into Bobby’s arms. 

“Dad? Dad? DAD?!” Sam choked off a sob. Ellen was there and wrapped Sam in her arms. He mourned for only a moment, before remembering his brother. “We need to get Dean upstairs to his rooms. Is the other man dead?”

Bobby checked him over and nodded. “But Azazel and Alastair - they’ll find other meat suits.”

“I know. Still, we have to be ready. Castiel will be here soon. I can only hope he’ll forgive the kingdom and agree to fight by our side.” Sam scooped Dean into his arms. “If nothing else, I hope he can help my brother.”

* * *

 

Castiel found himself fighting boredom the instant Dean’s scent left his lands. He wandered back into the bedchamber, flopping down on the mattress. Burrowing his nose into the sheets, he chased the echo of his mate’s alluring scent. 

Frustrated, he rolled to his back, trying to ascertain just how he was supposed to pass the time until he could be at Dean’s side again. 

The smell of humans in distress drifted into the cavern. 

“What now?” he muttered, shifting back into dragon form. In the clearing below, Sir Benny sat on his steed, white flag clutched in his hand. “What do you want?”

“Treachery, good dragon. King John and I were possessed by demons. The situation is under control, but Prince Dean - he’s not well. He needs you.”

Cas felt a chill run down his spine. “Not well - what has happened?”

“A demon bit him over your bite. He needs you -”

Not waiting to hear another word, Castiel lifted into the sky, flying as fast as he could to Castle Winchester. Touching down, he saw Captain Singer waiting for him with a grey robe. Castiel shifted and pulled the robe on. 

“Where is he?”

“In his room. He’s not well, but there’s nothing we can do.”

Cas followed Dean’s faint scent up a stairwell, walking faster as the scent got stronger. Inside a finely appointed room, he found his mate, pale and limp against mounds of pillows. Another alpha, whom Castiel recognized as Sam, sat with Dean and Cas fought the growl that wanted to climb up his throat.

“He’s weak - we don’t know what else to do for him.”

Cas laid a hand on Dean’s brow. “He’s burning with fever.” He pulled the corner of Dean’s robe away, gently lifting the bandage on his shoulder. His own bite was completely obscured beneath the ugliness of the demon’s bite. Alastair had bitten Dean hard, forcefully, and the skin around the bite was tinged black. “Dean,” Cas prompted, gently shaking his mate’s undamaged shoulder. “Please wake. Please come back to me.” Dean didn’t stir, even as Cas squeezed his fingers. 

“I’m sorry - I didn’t get to him in time,” Sam murmured. 

“Pack what he needs. I’ll take him to my family in the south.”

“The dragon kingdom?”

“Yes. Our magic is more concentrated there. I believe my brother and his mate are the only ones who can help him now.” Cas wrapped the ornate comforter around Dean, tucking it in so he’d be easier to carry. 

“Castiel - I’m king now.”

“Good,” Cas told him, continuing to make Dean as comfortable as possible. “You’ll be a good and kind king.”

“I hope so,” Sam muttered, “but Hellania - they plan to bring war to Winchester. I’ll need all the allies I can get -”

“And you’ll have them. I’ll take Dean to my family and we’ll return as soon as he’s better. I swear my allegiance to you, Sam.”

Relief was plain on the boy’s face. “Thank you. And you should know - before my father died, he blessed your union with Dean. He called you his friend.”

“I should have seen he was possessed. What kind of friend am I to miss such a thing?”

“I missed it, too,” Sam said quietly. 

A red haired woman stepped forward with a pack. “There’s water and clothing in there for the prince. And a potion or two to help keep him comfortable on the journey.”

“Thank you.”

Castiel carried Dean to the courtyard while Sam followed with the pack. He set Dean on the ground and stripped the robe, shifting into his true form in an instant. Sam helped secure the pack and watched silently as Castiel scooped Dean into his paw. 

“Bring him back to me?” Sam asked softly, eyes glittering with tears. 

“I swear it,” Cas told him, before spreading his wings and taking to the skies. 

  
  



	3. Part III

Castiel flew as fast as his wings would carry him, stopping every hour to make Dean drink some water or force a potion down his throat if he was in pain. A trip that should have taken two days took one, since he didn’t stop for rest. Landing in the courtyard of his father’s palace, he set Dean carefully on the ground before transforming.

“Castiel!” Anna rushed towards him, as Cas stared at his sister through exhaustion hazed eyes.

“My mate - demon bit him over my bite - help -” he gasped, before collapsing to the floor and passing out cold.

When he woke, he was tucked into a comfortable bed and he turned to find Dean beside him. Dean was pale, sweaty, his limbs shaking against the silken sheets. His brother’s alpha mate, Kali, sat on the edge of the bed, gently wiping his forehead.

“We had him in another room, but your scent is the only thing that calms him,” she explained.

“How is he?”

“Not well. He’s not responding to anything Gabriel and I have tried thus far. Curse those vile demons,” she spat.

“I had to bring him here. I thought - you and Gabriel are the strongest mages I know. I don’t -”

“Don’t be afraid, Castiel. We haven’t given up - we won’t give up. I swear it.”

“The pool is ready,” Gabriel announced as he entered the room. “Hey, Cassie.”

“Gabriel - I didn’t know you were with child.”

“Yeah, well -” he smiled at Kali as he rubbed his large belly. “It happens. Anyway, we’ve prepared a pool with salt and other items that will hopefully draw the demon’s poison out of Dean.”

Nodding, Castiel pulled himself from the bed. He tugged on a pair of simple, loose pants laying across the bottom of the mattress before uncovering Dean and gently scooping him into his arms. Dean’s skin was hot against his own, the obvious effects of a high fever. He was clad in a plain white shift that clung to his sweat soaked skin. His limbs trembled violently.

“Hang on, love,” he said softly, brushing his lips across Dean’s forehead. He followed Gabriel and Kali through the open air corridors of the palace to a glassed in room that contained the bubbling mineral pool.

“We’ve added rock salt, essential oils, and herbs that will help suck the poison from him. You’ll have to hold him so that the bite is fully immersed,” Kali explained, stepping into the pool to assist Castiel.

The water was comfortably hot and smelled of the lavender, sage, rosemary, and tea tree they’d added. Cas waded into the water up his waist and gently lowered Dean, still cradling him in his arms. The second the water flowed over the ugly, blackened bite mark, Dean made a noise of distress.

“Ssh, I’ve got you. I’m here,” Cas soothed.

“The salt will likely sting,” Kali said softly, taking a pitcher from Gabriel. She filled it with water and poured it over the bite.

Dean whimpered and tried to pull away, pressing closer to Castiel as he tried to escape the hot, salty water. The more Kali poured the water over Dean, the more he fought, struggling in Cas’s arms, barely conscious and terrified. His body shook, spasms running through his arms and legs as he fought Castiel.

“No, Dean, be still. We’re trying to help you,” Cas murmured, tightening his hold on Dean. Dean mumbled something incoherent, eyes rolling under closed lids.

“I believe it’s working. Let’s put him under up to his neck,” Kali told him. She helped Castiel hold Dean beneath the surface of the water, keeping just his head elevated.

Dean continued to fight them, alternating between angry growls and frightened whimpers. His eyelids fluttered, fever bright green eyes staring unseeingly at Cas before rolling back in his head.

“He seems like he’s in so much pain,” Cas said quietly.

“Demon bites change humans, much like dragon bites do,” Gabriel explained. “We’re trying to flush out the demon saliva so your bite can take hold - but it’s not going well, at least it hasn’t so far.”

As he said that, Dean went utterly rigid in Cas’s arms. Looking down at his beloved’s face, Cas almost dropped him in shock.

Dean was staring at him with black eyes.

“Shit!” Gabriel exclaimed.

Struggling to get away from Cas, Dean forced himself out of the dragon’s arms with unnatural strength - a move he regretted instantly as the salty water closed over his head. Dean thrashed frantically, fighting Cas and Kali as they struggled to get him out of the water.

Dean growled and clawed at both of them, his eyes black as pitch. Gabriel jumped into the water, a goblet of something ruby colored in his hand.

“Hold him, help me get his mouth open!”

Kali and Cas got their hands on Dean, but his unusual strength prevented them from getting a solid hold on him. A dark haired man jumped into the pool with them and helped secure Dean. Gabriel pried Dean’s mouth open and dumped the potion in, slamming the boy’s jaw shut and covering his nose when he was finished. Dean fought and fought, but his struggles grew weaker, and he swallowed loudly. He blinked sluggishly, and his eyes returned to their normal green. He stared up at Cas as his eyes lost focus.

“Help me,” he whispered.

“We will, I promise. I swear to you, beloved.” His eyes rolled back into his head, and Dean went limp in Cas’s arms. “What was that? What happened?”

“He’s becoming a demon,” Michael, Cas’s older brother, said softly. “You’re losing him.”

“But why? I bit him first, shouldn’t my bite have more power?”

“It should. I don’t understand,” Kali said, gently wiping the water from Dean’s face. “Unless the demon in question had some of his own blood in his mouth when he bit Dean. If he did that, especially if he was higher echelon -”

“It was King Alastair,” Cas told them.

Kali sighed heavily. “Well, it’s like your claim never even happened.”

“So that demon filth is basically taking him from me?” Cas asked, aware of the pitch of his voice.

“Yes.” Kali helped Cas step from the pool. “Gabriel, we have no choice.”

Gabriel frowned. “I said that should be a last resort.”

“I think we’ve reached that point,” Michael added, gently pulling back Dean’s eyelid. “He’s going fast. He’s close to becoming a demon.” As they watched, Dean’s eye flickered black. “There’s not much time left.”

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked irritably, as Kali wiped water from Dean’s face.

“There’s a ritual,” Gabriel explained. “It can reverse a mating bond. But it’s high magic, and there’s no guarantee it’ll work, plus there’s a good chance he’ll die in the process.”

“So basically, it’s death or become a demon?!”

“Castiel, we’ve tried everything,” Kali said softly. “We’re out of options.”

“But he could die? That hardly seems like an op-”

“I’d rather die,” Dean murmured. “Rather die than be a demon.” He shuddered in Cas’s arms. “Let them try,” he whispered, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Castiel sighed heavily. “You heard him,” he said resigned. “Do the ritual.”

* * *

 

Dean wished, _begged,_ for death. He felt like his skin was on fire, like he was being turned inside out and flayed with barbed wire.

“Hurts,” he cried, “Cas? Cas, help me. Please.”

“Ssh,” a voice soothed, dragging a hand through his hair. “It’s going to be ok. We’re almost done. Hold on, Dean. Just hold on.”

“Want Cas -”

“I know. He’ll be with you soon, I promise.”

Her voice faded to a buzzing sound in his ears. Some type of gel was brushed along his forehead, patterns drawn across his bare chest. A rough voice chanted in a guttural language and the words made Dean's skin crawl as realized that he was strapped down, his ankles and wrists bound to a flat surface. Panic set in rapidly and he fought against the bonds.

Gentle hands brushed through his hair, held his hand, but his panic grew.

“CAS!” he screamed out, as the pain ratcheted up another notch.

Something was rubbed into the bite on his shoulder and the world turned white hot. He screamed, the sound tearing itself from his already wrecked throat, sobbing, begging, praying for deliverance.

Dean screamed Cas’s name over and over, but he never came, he didn’t save him. Inky blackness began to replace the blinding white, and as Dean sunk back into unconsciousness, he sobbed Cas’s name one last time, even though he knew he’d been abandoned.

His mate had left him.

* * *

 

Cas wandered the halls of his father’s beautiful palace, waiting for Kali and Gabriel to fetch him. He’d wanted to stay by Dean’s side during the ritual, but they refused him, afraid that seeing Dean go through so much pain would cause Cas’s alpha to rise and stop them. They were locked in a room in the basement of the palace, and two of his cousins, Inias and Ion, stood guard at the doors. Strong as Castiel was, he’d be no match for two alpha dragons.

Wandering down an elegant staircase dripping with lush green vines, he walked past the ornate pool that graced the center courtyard of the palace. Anna sat on a bench, in human form, her long red hair tumbling down her back. He could tell by her scent that she was also pregnant, although clearly not as far along as Gabriel, who seemed about to burst. An embroidery hoop rested in her hands.

“That’s a lovely design.” He inspected the face closer. “Is that Dean?”

“Yes. I’m making a piece to add to the family tapestry.”

“But we’re not bonded,” Cas said bitterly.

“You will be. When this is over - you’ll mate him again when he’s strong. We can all smell it. You’re true.”

“If he still wants me.”

“He will. He called for while you recovered from your flight. Dean wants you very much. Don’t concern yourself with that, Castiel.” She set the embroidery aside and reached for his hand, rubbing her soft fingers over his palm. “When is that last time you’ve eaten?”

“I’m not sure. I’m too worried.”

“I understand, but you must look after yourself. Come, I’ll make you lunch.” Anna stood and offered her arm.

“Alright,” Cas smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist instead. “How far along are you?”

“Just a month or so. Uriel is so pleased.”

“I imagine so. It took some time for you.”

“I honestly was afraid it wouldn’t happen for us, but it did. It’s a relief.”

A thud and gust of air brushed their hair and they turned to find a grey dragon behind them.

“Gadreel?”

“Greetings, brother, sister,” Gadreel said as he transformed. “I’ve come with news - Hellania is on the march towards Winchester, and Lucifer and the dragons of Lucervia have allied with them. King Samuel calls for aid. I told him we would come. Abner, Hester, and Rachel have already joined their ranks, and keep guard at Winchester Castle.”

“Oh no. I can’t leave Dean - I knew this was coming, especially after what happened with King John -”

“There are others who can go.”

“But I promised Sam. I promised.” Cas shook his head. “I’ll have to leave him here. There’s no other choice. Even if he survives the ritual -”

“He will,” Anna insisted.

“He won’t be strong enough to fly with me. Gadreel, find Michael. Tell him what’s happened and see who can aid Winchester. Lucifer brings how many dragons?”

“Meg, Ruby, Lilith, Brady,” Gadreel ticked their numbers off on his fingers. “We know of at least two dozen, but likely far more.”

“Dammit!”

“You’ll have to leave him behind. We’ll care for him,” Anna said, rubbing Cas’s arm. “First, eat, then go.”

Cas allowed Anna to settle him at the table and she fed him and Gadreel a hearty meal, while sending a messenger throughout the castle to rally the other dragons to the cause. In the end, Castiel would be leaving Anna and Gabriel behind to watch over Dean. The others were all coming with him.

* * *

 

Dean woke slowly, his throat feeling as though shards of glass had been dragged down it. “Cas?”

“He’s eating. He’ll be along shortly.” A very pregnant omega with golden eyes smiled down at him, laying a cool, damp cloth over his forehead. “I’m Gabriel, one of Cas’s big brothers.”

“Hi,” Dean said weakly.

“You’ll be happy to know that you’re on the mend. The ritual my mate and I performed on you removed the demon’s bite and all of his blood from your body. You’re 100% human again.”

“Cas’s bite -”

“Sorry, kiddo. That had to go, too.” Gabriel must’ve seen the despair Dean felt written on his face. “Don’t be upset. Think about how much fun you two’ll have getting to mate all over again.”

Dean turned away, burying his face in the pillow, trying to hide his tears from Gabriel.

“Hey, kid, it’s alright. I know he still wants you. You two - you’re trues. It’s not something that happens often.” Dean didn’t respond. “Anyway. There’s a tray here with a little broth and bread, some tea. Keep it light for now. I’ll be back in a bit.”

A door clicked shut behind him, and Dean rolled onto his back, tears streaming down his face and dripping into his hair. Everything had happened so fast and now he was unmated once again. Despite Gabriel’s insistence that Cas still wanted him and all his talk of true mates, Dean couldn’t help but think of how weak Cas would undoubtedly see him now.

He’d held happiness in his hands for the most fleeting of moments. Dean had been a fool to think it would last.

Dragging himself from the bed, he staggered to a set of glass doors and pushed them open, sucking in an awed breath at the sight spread out beneath him.

He was on what appeared to be the third floor of an ornate palace, done in elaborate tiles in rich jewel tones. A sparkling aquamarine pool danced in the light of late afternoon sunlight and leafy, hanging vines drooped everywhere. Below him, on the ground floor, a lady with long red hair walked arm in arm with a dark skinned man. Across from his room, he could see Gabriel through the glass, speaking with someone out of his sight.

“Dean?”

He turned to find Cas standing in the doorway, the sunlight limning the strong lines of his body, making him appear godlike, and denying Dean the view of his face.

“Cas,” he said softly, the name tinged with sorrow. He swiped at the tears still on his cheeks.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” Cas shut the door behind him, his lips pulled into a frown. “You’re weak.”

“I’m fine,” Dean said, stepping back into the room. Castiel caught him as his knees gave out, making a lie of his words.

“You are not,” Cas said simply, lifting Dean into his arms. “You almost died. I almost lost you.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, breathing in his scent. He buried his face, trying very hard to fight back the second round of tears that were threatening. If this was the last time he’d get to have this, he wasn’t going to let his tears ruin the moment.

“Now, I want you to rest,” Cas continued, tucking Dean back into bed. “You need to recover. Your body has been through a lot the last several days.” Cas smiled at him, reaching up to cup Dean’s cheek. He couldn’t help but lean into the warmth of Cas’s hand. “I have to go away for a while, but I’ll return -”

“Where are you going? You’re leaving me?” Dean hated the note of desperation in his voice.

“I must return to Winchester. Your home is under attack and I promised King Samuel -”

“ _King_ Samuel? What the - what happened?” Dean stared at Cas. “And how the hell did I get here in the first place?”

“I brought you here. King Alastair bit you over my claim. Dean - remember when you told me that things didn’t seem right with your father? You were correct. Your father was possessed, Sir Benny, too. King Alastair’s captain of the guard, Azazel, had taken your father.”

“That explains so much,” Dean mused, letting his body fall back into the pillows. “But -” his eyes filled with tears again. “If Sam’s king, then Dad is -”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas squeezed his hand. “Sam says your father blessed our union before he passed.”

A tear slipped out, rolling down his cheek. “I should have seen. I should have - this is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not. It’s the demon’s fault. Which is why I have to go. They plan to bring war to Winchester and I won’t leave your brother alone to fight them.”

“You plan to leave me here?”

“I have to, you’re still so weak.”

Anger bubbled up in Dean. “I’m not weak! I can fight, too!”

“I didn’t mean you’re weak because you’re an omega, I meant that you almost died and your body hasn’t recovered. You must stay and heal.”

“I’m coming with you.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to look menacing.

“No, you’re not. And don’t think I’m above having Gabriel slip you something to knock you out. You can’t even stand for more than a few minutes. How exactly do you think you’re going to fight?” Cas’s arms were also crossed - the difference was that he actually _did_ look menacing.

“How can you expect me to stay here when my home is under attack? If nothing else, I can help with the wounded!”

“It’s not safe -”

“It’s my home!”

“You two are so loud the whole castle can hear you.” A short man with curly brown hair stepped into the room, a kind smile on his face. “Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel’s father. You can call me Chuck.”

“Hi,” Dean said sulkily, arms still crossed.

“Father, please explain to Dean why it’s not safe -”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s safe. It’s his home and he’s coming with us.”

“Father, he’s weak from the ritual and -”

“You don’t have the right to keep him from defending his homeland. I’ll fly him there myself if that’s what it takes. We leave within the hour.” Chuck smiled and winked at Dean before turning and leaving the room.

“Cas -”

“Don’t. What kind of alpha am I that my omega won’t allow me to care for them?” Cas turned away, arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s not that,” Dean said softly. “Those are my people, but more importantly, it’s Sam. Sam, who wasn’t supposed to be king yet and is facing a war already. He needs me. That’s what matters. It doesn’t matter if I can’t fight as long as I’m there to be a comfort to Sammy. Don’t you see? Sam needs me.”

“I need you,” Cas said mournfully.

“I know. I need you, too.” Dean sat up in the bed and reached for Cas’s hand. “Please. I’d rather fly with you than your father.” Cas’s hand trembled in Dean’s grasp. “Cas? What’s wrong?”

“What if something happens to you? We can’t mate again until you’re well, and what if something happens and we don’t get the chance? My siblings say we’re true mates. They can smell it on us.” Cas turned and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been alone for centuries. I never wanted - I was content in my solitude. But that’s all changed. How would I go on if -” He shuddered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “If you’re here, you’re safe and I can come back to you.”

“And you might die on the battlefield. And I’d be here, alone, not knowing. The moment I am well again, you’ll claim me. I’m yours. Nothing can change that now. My life would be incomplete without you in it. But Sammy means the world to me. I practically raised him. I can’t abandon him now, not when he needs me the most. Please try to understand.” He raised Cas’s hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. “I love you,” he said softly.

“Oh Dean,” Cas breathed. He leaned forward and caught Dean’s lips with his own, the kiss sweet and full of promise. “The moment you are well,” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

“Absolutely.”

“And you stay back from the front lines. I can’t - I won’t lose you. No matter what happens, you stay back.”

“I will.”

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, scratching along his horns. “I still don’t like it. Father is right, however. I have no right to deny you this.” He smiled at Dean. “But you’re flying with me.”

Dean smiled. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

* * *

 

“Dean!” Sam threw himself into his brother’s arms.

Castiel smiled indulgently at the pair of them, watching as the rest of his family landed in the courtyard of Winchester Castle. Servants handed out grey robes as the dragons transformed. With the dragons Gadreel had brought from the north, their numbers totaled thirty-two dragons rallied for Winchester.

There were just as many on the other side, however, and Hellania had more men in general. Delegations from Campbell and Harvelle had yet to arrive, but even still, it would be hard to match the numbers Hellania had arrived with.

“Castiel,” Sam held out his hand and Cas took it. “Thank you. I didn’t think -”

“I know.” Cas’s eyes followed Sam’s to where Dean stood, wavering slightly as Lady Ellen and Captain Singer fussed over him. “He’s still rather weak, and needs a lot of rest. It was very close. Too close. He should be resting now.”

“Dean,” Sam called, “you look like you could use a little rest.”

For a moment, Cas was sure Dean would argue, but a look of resignation settled on his handsome face. “Yeah. I’m pretty beat. Come with me? I want to know what’s going on.”

“Sure,” Sam smiled and winked at Cas before leading his brother out of the courtyard.

“Castiel,” Captain Singer smiled as he approached. “Good to see you.”

“And you, Captain.”

“I wish you hadn’t have brought Dean back.”

“I’m sorry?”

“That’s what this is all about. Benny, show him the parchment.”

Sir Benny stepped forward with a roll of parchment in his hand. “Received this when the army first showed up. This is their demands.”

_To King Samuel of Winchester -_

_I demand that my betrothed, Prince Dean of Winchester, be brought to me at once, along with the entirety of his dowry, or I will be forced to lay waste to your lands and take my betrothed by force. King John promised the Prince to me, and I won’t be leaving your lands without him. You do not have the means or military prowess to defeat me, King Samuel. I suggest you comply with my demands immediately. You have until the sun rises on Friday morning._

_Regards,_

_King Alastair_

Castiel growled and crumpled the parchment in his hand. “They will all die first,” he hissed.

“No one is taking Dean,” Chuck assured him. “Your family stands behind you, Castiel. We’ll defend your mate until the death.”

“Tomorrow is Friday. If we lose, and they storm this castle, they’ll take Dean by force. I wish you’d have left him behind.”

“I tried,” Castiel assured Captain Singer. “He was adamant that he be allowed to return. Dean insisted Sam would need him close by.”

“That may be true - but we’re severely outmatched here, even with the envoy you’ve brought. Unless the Harvelle infantry and the riders of Campbell show up before dawn, well, we’re in a hell of a pickle.”

“I understand. I’m going to see Dean.” Castiel left the courtyard, following Dean’s pleasing scent up the hallway to his rooms.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Dean answered, from just inside the open door.

Castiel hesitated outside.

“You’re so pale. And Cas said you almost died.”

“They had to do a ritual on me to reverse the bite Alastair gave me. I was turning into a demon. The ritual was brutal, but hey, I’m still here, Sammy. Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m not - I’m not ready to be king,” Sam said quietly. “I know Dad thought I was - at least the non-possessed version did. That’s why he left me the knife. But I’m not. I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m scared. How am I supposed to lead a war? How do I make the decisions that guarantee victory? How am I supposed to keep you safe?”

“Hey, I’m fine,” Dean said, as Cas pushed the door open slightly. Dean lay back in a nest of pillows, light from the fire on the hearth lining the planes and angles of his beautiful face. Sam sat on the end of the bed, face buried in his hands.

“That’s just it - Alastair’s demands, the reason he’s brought war to our lands? He wants you. Because the possessed version of Dad promised you to him.”

“He said that?”

“Sent a parchment, a list of his demands. If you are sent to him with your dowry by sunrise tomorrow, he’ll withdraw. Otherwise…” Sam trailed off. “I’m not giving in, though. You mean too much to me. He can’t have you. Not to mention he’s probably lying about withdrawing.”

“But -”

Castiel pushed the door all the way open. He didn’t like the contemplative look on Dean’s face. “No, Dean. We’re all prepared to fight for you. Alastair can throw himself off the closest peak.” Cas moved to Dean’s side, reaching down to cup his face. “Sam’s right. He can’t have you. You’re mine.”

* * *

 

Dean’s hand shook around the stick in his hand, but he held it high. It had been surprisingly easy to get out of the castle, after a quick stop in Rowena’s lair to retrieve an invisibility draught. Still, fear nearly ate him alive as he drew closer to the King of Hellania’s encampment, heart pounding so hard he was sure they could hear it.

He thought of Castiel, warm in the bed they’d shared, and tears burned behind his eyes.

_“You’re worth this fight, you know that, don’t you?” Cas had breathed, kissing behind Dean’s ear. “I will always fight for you.”_

He’d left him there, asleep, stealing from their bed in the middle of the night. He’d grabbed the small chest with the gold that was part of his dowry and downed the draught he’d stolen from Rowena. Tying his best white handkerchief to a stick, he left the castle, crossing wide open fields to King Alastair’s tent, his flag of surrender held high. He could feel the invisibility potion wearing off as he neared the tent.

Dean could barely breathe as Alastair stepped from the tent, surrounded by demons and an fearsome looking black dragon.

“Well, well, well,” the demon king drawled, walking in a slow circle. “At least someone in Winchester has some sense. Who sent you to me, beautiful boy?”

Dean lowered his head respectively. “I came on my own. No one needs to shed blood on my behalf. I’ve brought the gold and jewels of my dowry. Once we’re mated, Sam will give you the rest. Now, withdraw your troops. Send the dragons home.”

“You really thought it was that simple?”

Dean looked up, a frisson of fear dancing up his spine. “I honored your demands,” he said softly.

“Oh Dean. Sweet, sweet boy. First thing you need to learn about demons,” Alastair sneered, drawing close until his lips were millimeters from Dean’s own. It took everything the prince had not to rear back in alarm. “Demons _lie_.”

Something heavy slammed into the back of Dean’s head and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Castle of the Southern Dragon Kingdom was inspired by this [photo set.](http://winjennster.tumblr.com/post/137921374409/lanzerel-architect-sami-angawi#notes)


End file.
